One example of an underwater communication network is the so-called submarine network. Typically in a submarine network, one or more branching units are used to create a branch typically configured for providing connection between a branch station and the optical backbone of the submarine network. One application of using branching unit(s) in submarine networks is to aggregate a series of branches from oil and gas platforms or stations to a submarine backbone. Additional branching units, or dormant branching units, may be inserted on the backbone to connect unplanned platforms to the submarine backbone at later stages after the initial deployment.